Kim Possible: Knights Of The Old Gymnasium
by AtomicFire
Summary: How powerful is Ronald Stoppable? And who knows about his true powers? Droids! [COMPLETE]


AN: Work can do odd things to the mind of a man. Here lies the proof. A bit of fusion inspired by one line in my M rated tale 'In Her Life'. This is post StD, the AU part? Well for that I have to ask, how powerful is Ronald Stoppable?

This is such a bon-diggety day, I got to watch both _The New Ron_ and _The Fearless Ferret_ episodes of KP! Two in one day! And the guide on StarChoice claimed it would be two other episodes!

* * *

_**Kim Possible: Knights Of The Old Gymnasium**_

I.

It was a quiet Sunday night, he was doing his homework, but that wasn't his biggest problem.

"Wade, I need a favor." Ron said, looking nervously at the tech guru on his computer screen.

"You know Kim doesn't like us using up favors, we might need them one day." Came the reply. Wade was surprised at the response this statement garnered, Ron was fidgeting visibly.

"Actually this is a favor I need from you buddy... you remember that car I bought?"

"Oh the Jaguar XJS you got off eBuy? Yeah, how's it running?" The boy smiled, Ron had once again declared 'Never Be Normal' with his choice of wheels.

"Not too good and that's why I need the favor." He admitted with an embarrassed grin.

"What's wrong with it that I can help with?" Wade was truly perplexed.

"It seems a portion of the car wasn't so 'mint' as the seller let on, the electrical system is shot completely... things like the headlights work, but not when you want them to, so..."

"... so, you want me to rewire the Jag for you?" Wade finished the question for his friend.

Rubbing the back of his neck Ron smiled a bit, "That's about the size of it."

"And since there's a dance coming up you want the car for that, am I right?"

"Two for two, you rock Wade!" Ron could see the genius was on the same page in his book.

"Genius and all you know... this is gonna take a bit of green to accomplish ya know, and I've seen your bank account Ron. Are we doing a favor for a favor here?"

"Yes and before you say it, I'm willing to test anything as long as it leaves me capable of dancing with KP two weeks from now." Ron said this with a hint of fear in his voice, he knew he could still dance short a leg... maybe an arm too. _I got a big mouth and I just shoved both feet in, must remember to NOT bite down._

The boy genius began to ponder... _what do I need to test that Ron can do? _He saw the limited edition Jedi figurine on the shelf in front of his desk and glanced at the telemetry from Ron's chip on the screen in front of him and had a brain flash... _this is going to be sooo cool!_ Wade smiled, a wide, happy smile... it would work, but there was one more piece he needed to make his plan perfect.

"Ron, is there any way that you can get the gymnasium at the school to yourself some morning when no one will bother us?" He asked his blonde indentured servant.

Ron pondered this a moment, then with a wide eyed look of glee he struck gold, "Yeah! Kim said the day of the dance the gym'll be off limits to all but the dance committee but they won't start decorating until noon, with my privileges as equipment manager I have a key and code to get in there earlier though, will a few hours work that morning?"

"As you would say, 'Booyah'. That will do very nicely." Wade had to laugh, then he became serious, he didn't quite know how Ron would take the next part of his plan.

"Ok, so we have the where and when and I'm the who and the why in one, so what's the 'what' Wade?" Ron was bothered by the sudden seriousness of the usually jovial youngster.

II.

"Well first I have a confession, I've been using some of my tech... and well I've seen you training back in the woods Ron. I've seen you transmutate the Lotus Blade into many forms and I've seen your true power... I'm sorry if this disappoints you but I'll make this promise now, I'll never reveal your secret to anyone."

"So that's the presence I keep feeling as I train... your stealth tech must be getting good, I can barely sense it... and Wade I kinda figured you already knew from the tracking chip and the simple fact your a freakin' genius." Ron laughed as he finished... and watched his buddy turn a nice shade of red on the screen. "Now that we have that out of the way, what does my Mystical Monkey Mayhem and the school gymnasium have to do with any of this?"

"Well I've installed some gear at the gymnasium that I've never had a chance to test, holographic stuff and some energy shields... a 'just in case' thing for you and Kim. I've never tested it though and I think you cutting loose with the MMP for a few hours might do the trick."

Ron struck a thoughtful pose before his webcam, "Sensei always says you can't train enough... ok sounds like a fair trade."

"Oh but there's more... you are going to star in a little movie for my eyes only." Wade's face almost split in two from the grin that formed.

"Just remember, the whole thing stays between me and you." The worry Ron felt earlier began to creep up on him once more. _What does Wade have up his sleeve?_

Sensing his friends growing apprehension the young genius spoke, "Don't worry Ron, I promise you'll get to train at full power, I just get to set some parameters... now bring the Jag over this afternoon so the Wadebots can start on it and I'll send some special mission gear over for you sometime this week."

As he ended the conversation with Wade and finished his homework so he could visit with the light in his life before bed, Ron Stoppable couldn't help but be distracted. _If I worried any more all I'd be saying is 'meep' all the time, but Kim's the one with the red hair._

III.

It was Thursday after school and Ron had just gotten home after finishing his homework with his Kim, he was about to make for the stairs to his room when he was stopped by an announcement from his mother... "Oh Ron! Your friend Wade sent over a package for you. It's on your bed. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes."

_Hmm, I wonder if this is for Saturday morning? Better keep it on the down low... _"Thanks Mom, probably the new mission gear he promised me earlier this week when he fixed the Jag for me." Ron proceeded to bound up the stairs and into his room to find a large cardboard container sitting on his bed. Turning to lock the door he then made his way back over to the box and tore the flaps open... a letter was on top of some bubble wrap.

_Ron,_

_Here's the 'mission' equipment I promised you, put it on and contact me on the webcam. Don't let anyone... especially Kim... see this stuff._

_Wade_

With a smile Ron proceeded to follow orders, the simple light coloured trousers were followed by a beige tunic and the whole outfit was finished with a brown leather belt and a pair of tall brown leather boots. Looking at himself in the mirror he felt an odd sense of deja vu but couldn't place where it came from. He then punched the start button on his PC and sat in his desk chair as the computer booted, spinning slowly to pass the time as he looked around his room. He abruptly dropped his feet when his mind registered an image on his wall... it was a poster he had picked up at the music store in the mall, a poster for Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones featuring Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ron looked at the poster then dashed to his full length mirror... _what does Wade have planned? I look like a Jedi Knight! All I need is a lightsaber and I'm set!_

As he stood before his mirror, looking at the incredibly detailed outfit he heard a 'beep' that announced his messenger was online and that he had an incoming web conference, it was of course from Wade. Clicking the accept button Ron stood before his webcam so his young friend could get a good first look.

"Impressive. Most impressive, just as I pictured it." Wade said as he admired his work.

"So what's with the Jedi Knight getup? I thought I was testing some hologadgets?" Ron asked, the curiosity pain on his face.

"You are testing some holographic systems for me, but to make it a bit more interesting you'll be doing it as a live action videogame... you get to play Jedi. I'll tape it for evaluation purposes, of course." Wade smiled as his plan was revealed.

"Ahh, so the boy genius has a hankerin' for some homebrew Star Wars action?" Ron leered at the now crimson faced teen.

"Ok, you got me Ron, but you have to admit your abilities with the MMP and Monkey Kung Fu are like something out of a Fantasy or Science Fiction film."

Ron had to agree with that, "Yeah, you have a point."

"You're missing one important part of your 'mission equipment' though."

"You're right as usual, no lightsaber... I could carry the Lotus Blade, it does glow." Ron fingered his ever present silver necklace.

"Well you will be carrying the Lotus Blade, but you'll also be carrying a lightsaber." Wade grinned.

"Huh, you got me confused Wade 'ol buddy, did I miss something in the box?" Ron was seriously confused at this point.

"Nope." Wade's grin grew exponentially.

"Then what in the name of the Holy Naco are you getting at?" Came the exasperated voice of Ron.

"Well you can transmutate the Lotus Blade into anything you can imagine right?" Wade asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, whips, rope, a ladder... what _are_ you getting at?" The expression on Ron's face was truly puzzled.

"You can imagine a lightsaber, right? If you can imagine it you should be able to morph the Lotus Blade into one." The excitement in Wade's voice was obvious.

"Snap! I never thought of that. The power of imagination! Ok lemme try." Ron reached for the chain, grasping it he let the Mystical Monkey Power flow as he removed the mass of metal from around his neck and brought it before him in it's true form as the Lotus Blade, then unlocking his imagination and, closing his eyes, thinking to all the movies, the cartoons, the comics he had seen picturing a lightsaber, how it was used, what it looked like... he suddenly heard the distinctive hum in his ears and looked down to his hand and found there a chrome tube about a foot long with a beam of pure energy extending about four feet out from it, success.

Ron's voice was low and in awe as he waved his triumph around, "Boo-freakin'-yah!"

Wade stared in complete shock and said the first words that came to him, "Don't underestimate the Force."

IV.

Ron's hand flapped about on his night stand wildly as he searched for the elusive alarm clock, his slowly awakening mind reminded him he had placed the annoyance on his dresser to prevent him turning it off. It was 5 AM Saturday morning and Ron Stoppable knew he had somewhere he had to be. He let Rufus sleep, over the years the bites had proven that Naked Mole Rats weren't morning people. _KP got nothin' on Rufus when it comes to mornings!_

After showering to wake himself up, some meditation to waken his powers and a quick three course breakfast Ron made his way out to his car and sped off to the high school, the V-12 singing a gentle song as his mind wondered what Wade had in store for him.

Arriving at the school at 6 AM just as Wade requested Ron made his way into the gymnasium, a backpack over his shoulder and the Lotus Blade around his neck as a silver chain. As he approached center court the lights came on and Wade's voice seemed to come from all around.

"Ron! Welcome to the set, please make your way to the locker room and change into the special equipment I issued you."

"You mean the Jedi getup?" Ron smiled. _This may be the best experiment Wade has ever had me take part in, no feeling like Beaker for the Ron today!_

Wade chuckled, "Yes the 'Jedi getup' as you called it, and shake a leg Ron, you're gonna have a lot of questions before we start."

At this Ron hustled inside the locker room and quickly changed. Stopping at one of the mirrors he admired himself. _I gotta see if Wade will let me keep this for Halloween, this is one badical costume!_

Shrugging off the thought he quickly scampered out the door and stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in pure awe. The usual sights of wooden floors with basketball markings and the Mad Dog scoreboard was replaced with a vision of the inner corridors of a Trade Federation Battleship swarming with Battle Droids, heavily armed Battle Droids. Ron's mind shoved an image of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn emerging from that death trap conference room near the beginning of _Episode I_ into his train of thought... the whole place was a dead ringer for that scene!

The thought was confirmed when he glanced behind him and saw an image of those very conference room doors replace the plain painted wall of the gymnasium and the door to the locker room.

"Wade, buddy, how is all of this possible?" He managed to spit out after a full two minute gawk session.

"Well remember last summer they did that gut renovation of the gymnasium?" Ron nodded at that comment so the genius continued, "Well I got Global Justice to add some special objects in during the reconstruction..." Wade's voice spilled from unseen speakers.

"Special objects like...?"

Wade appeared before Ron in a shimmer of light and waved his hands about the room. "120 holographic projectors, 20 force field generators, 40 high definition video cameras and a supercomputer in a pit under the new weight room to run them all."

Ron couldn't resist, he reached out and poked the image of Wade in the forehead, and suprisingly met resistance, the hologram was solid, so he poked it again.

"Quit it Ron, I can feel that. HoloWade is just my avatar so you treat him just like you'd treat me, that means no poking!"

Ron laughed, "Ok Buddy, the poking finger is back in it's holster."

"So what do you think?" The HoloWade gestured around the simulation.

"All of this was just was 'just in case'?" Ron spoke, addressing the HoloWade as he remembered the day he committed to this adventure in science.

"Yep, I figured I could set up this space as a trap for a villain that came looking for the two of you at school, or since the space is big enough for the whole student body to fit I also thought it could be used as a 'safe room' by using the force fields and the holograms to make it look empty when it was wall to wall students."

Ron had never thought of a sitch like that, but considering it now he was glad he had a genius around that did, "Badical, simply badical... so the plan for today is to give it a going over with the Ron Factor?" Ron smiled as he said the last.

"That's about right, I've set up some levels with different enemies for you to fight, and I want you to go all out because we need to test the force fields and holographic generators under real world strains," the HoloWade explained, then continued with a chuckle, "plus to fulfill all the requirements for this little outing I'll be using the cameras located throughout the gym to make my little 'homebrew' movie, as you called it."

V.

"By looking around I assume the first level is based on _Episode I_." Ron looked around, noting how many armed droids were in the corridor. _No holding back today, I have to make this a good show for Wade._

The HoloWade nodded, "That would be correct, your objective is to make your way through this Trade Federation Battleship knocking out droids as you go and make your way to the bridge and force the Captain to surrender... to guide you there are interactive maps at every second intersection, and don't think because this is a hologram you can goof off, the blasters won't hurt you, but I can guarantee you they'll sting!" The smirk on the hologram's face left no room for doubt on that point.

Ron swallowed hard at that revelation and cleared his throat before speaking, "Well then, lets get this party started!"

Ok, I'll get my holograph out of your way and give you a few minutes to meditate... I notice you do that when you go off to the woods to practice." Stated Wade.

"No need, I meditated before I left home this morning, give me a five count then throw the switch." Ron said calmly as he dropped into a combat stance and brought the Lotus Blade up in its newest form, a blue blade of pure energy.

As his hologram faded out Wade let his voice drop into a dark... if comical... tone, "Wipe them out. All of them... Five... four... three... two... GO!"

One of the Battle Droids with yellow markings turned to Ron and spoke in an electronic falsetto, "Halt or we'll shoot!"

The response was instant as the lightsaber blade sliced the doomed droid from shoulder to opposite hip in one stroke.

"Ow." Came the startled response as the circuits in the automaton sparked their last and drew the attention of all the other droids.

As the first blasters turned his way Ron brought the saber around in an arc to his left decapitating two more droids as his right hand struck outwards flinging two more into the nearest wall with a burst of energy.

Leaping within the confines of the corridor Ron spun in the air above the squad letting his saber slice off the heads of all but three of the tin soldiers, landing to face his remaining adversaries he let loose with a stream of energy, slagging the three droids to a puddle before moving to the console at the end of the hall.

_Lets see, four more corridors, two levels up and the blast doors... Wade is definitely getting his value outta me today._

Coming around the corner Ron was greeted by a volley of blaster fire, one lucky shot grazing his leg. "Ouch! Wade you weren't kidding!" _Must remember not to get shot by the holograms!_

"I warned you Han Stoppable." Wade chuckled as he observed the action through his many monitors.

"Laugh it up, geekboy!" Ron mocked as he charged his power. _Time to open his eyes a bit._ He grinned and flung himself into the passage, rolling low as hit the deck.

Wade did a spit take when he saw Ron dive low, his hands enveloped in a blue glow that expanded to become a wall that moved down the passageway, collecting the armed bots like a dozer blade before crushing them all against the far end of the corridor.

Charging down the deck, lightsaber at the ready towards the mangled heap of sparking machinery Ron pumped his fist in the air and let loose with a hearty, "BOOYAH!" before moving on to the next corner.

VI.

As Kim pulled into the school parking lot with her mother's minivan she noticed Ron's Jag was already in it's usual spot, seeing as it was 7 AM on a Saturday morning it made her a bit more than curious. _He never said anything about helping last night... that's right he didn't know, this came about after he left for home. _Kim remembered that Ron had left early the night before, claiming he was tired, it had made her suspicious then, she was even moreso now. _Why is Ron up early on a Saturday morning, and why is he at school of all places?_

She expertly parked the van before getting out to investigate, she was just about around the minivan when another car moved quickly into the parking lot and came to a screeching stop beside her...

"Ugh, don't tell me your pet loser is here to help us too, though you do make a great pair vehicle wise... a minivan and a rolling mid-life crisis, the perfect couple." Snarked the familiar form of Bonnie.

"Hi Kim, is Ron really here?" Tara sat beside her friend, embarrassed that she felt the need to be nasty this early in the morning. _Couldn't she at least wait until noon?_ Tara actually found Ron's Jaguar kind of cool, in a Ron Stoppable way. Which is to say odd, but cute at the same time. She knew he was with Kim but it didn't stop her from having dreams about him even now that she was dating the captain of the fencing team.

"Hi Tara, I don't really know, he didn't know about this morning, he went home last night before you called..." Kim again pondered the presence of her boyfriend's car.

"Maybe he's got more detention?" Bonnie mentioned this with a barely concealed glee.

Kim was so lost in figuring out why Ron could be there she forgot to be snippy, "No, that's not it... Barkin has laid off him a lot since he started pulling high B's."

"Whatever! We don't have time to waste on the likes of him, I have a tanning appointment at noon and I intend to keep it, I have to maintain my glow after all." Bonnie finished with a flourish and flip of her hair as she began to walk towards the school.

Kim groaned under her breath as they came to the long hall that led to the lower entrance to the Gymnasium, the janitors had blocked it with a barrier and a sign about a fresh wax job. Turning to her two companions she spoke, "Looks like we have to go in on the second floor."

The other two girls shared a dirty look at the barrier ahead of them and turned for the stairs to follow the quickly receding form of Kim Possible.

VII.

The teen heroine slowed as she approached the upper gym doors. She knew that no one was to use the gymnasium today, it was to be for the dance committee only. _So what is that noise then, and what are all those flashes of light... _Her trained mind couldn't come up with a reason that was plausible, but knew to proceed with caution as instinct.

"Those sounds are very familiar, something from a movie..." Tara trailed off, her face screwed up in thought.

"It's a lighsaber, duh! You know main weapon of a Jedi Knight! And the rest sounds like blaster fire... matches those flashes..." Bonnie trailed off and got very quiet as her mind caught up with her mouth.

Tara and Kim turned to look at the brunette like she had two heads, Bonnie a Star Wars fan? That was way outside the norm.

The blue-green eyed cheerleader was gripped by fear at the looks she was getting. _Cover that, no one can know about that guilty pleasure! _

"Well they were popular films when they came out, and I'm all about popular," there was a long, awk-weird pause before she continued in a huff, "Lets just find out what's going on!" Bonnie breathed a silent sigh of relief when Kim and Tara turned away with no more than a shrug and began to open the doors.

They didn't hear Bonnie mumble under her breath, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

As Kim and Tara pushed open the doors and the three women made their way inside side by side by side and all stopped short as they looked down into not the school gymnasium, but something out of a science fiction movie.

"What is all this?" Tara spoke in a low, almost fearful voice.

"The interior of a Trade Federation Battleship, those are Destroyer Droids, Battle Droids and a few Super Battle Droids..." Bonnie rattled off, her mind not realizing the words being spoken. "But the one fighting them, it looks like someone in a Jedi outfit... blonde, scruffy hair..."

Kim eyes narrowed and suddenly she realized she'd know that hair from a mile away, she ran her fingers through it at any opportunity, "That's Ron!" She exclaimed, not quite believing her own eyes as she saw him more forward and attack the Droids before him, slashing with his sword... _no, that's Lightsaber if I remember correctly. What's going on here!_

"Ron!" Bonnie and Tara, looked closer at the figure out there in the thick of the battle and they both knew at once Kim was right... the goofy, silly boy they knew was fighting off dozens of armed robots and doing it with ease.

Bonnie was stunned, here was her deepest darkest secret being played out by her enemies sidekick, as she saw the droids march in and Ron devastate them with such panache and vigor, she became awed to even be able to watch such a spectacle, and a touch envious it wasn't her with the lightsaber. The envy soon faded as she saw more and more droids go after Ron, trying to stop his advance.

Tara spoke softly, just loud enough to be heard over the blasters, "K-k-kim did you know about any of this?"

All Kim could manage was, "No."

Neither Ron nor Wade noticed the girls enter the gymnasium, Wade because he was too busy with watching and controlling his 'experiment'... as for Ron, he was focusing on training his powers, using the lessons Sensei had given him at Yamunuchi to focus and concentrate his power in the saber and in the bursts of energy he was firing. Normally the three women would have stood out like flares in Ron's mystically supercharged mind but with his focus on his direct opponents and remembering his lessons.

Making his may up to the bridge deck of the battleship Ron continued to dispatch droids throwing them into walls and slicing them apart with his lightsaber.

Ron rushed up to the blast doors just as they closed, he saw at least three separate layers to the door and knew they were all thick... he remembered how Qui-Gon Jinn had almost defeated them in the movie... melting them with the energy of the force and his lightsaber... Ron decided to take a much more direct route. He spun around to insure the corridor behind him was cleared, for what he was about to do he needed a few minutes peace to build a charge... _Sensei said the Kee Lo Nee's Palm Forward Power Thrust would breach any obstacle, this is a good time to find out!_

"Wade, keep an eye on the force fields, I'm about to dump a lot of energy at these doors!" Ron yelled and without hearing the response let his energy levels began to rise, he brought his hands to his chest, palms out and began to focus within. Soon an ovoid energy form appeared before his hands and with a quick snap of his wrists he brought his thumbs upward releasing the energy at the doors.

The effect on the sturdy blast door was immediate, it curled and began to disintegrate under the hammering of the mystical energy, the force of the charge flung the whole structure inwards, immolating the guard droids posted inside the bridge, Ron was right behind the blast crushing the remaining guards with his energy. He had never experienced such a rush from using the power before. _This is such an amazing experience! I owe Wade a thanks for thinking this up._

"This hurricane rocks Wade!" Ron said after dismembering a Destroyer Droid. He was pumped, he hadn't had a workout like this since he was back at Yamunuchi, the power had been begging for release for months and here he could let it flow free.

"This is just the beginning Ron! Are you ready for Level 2?" Wade grinned, he was really getting into the battle, throwing opponents at Ron and sometimes controlling them himself.

As Ron dispatched the last Droid and the Nemoidian captain raised his hands in surrender at the business end of the lightsaber he grinned savagely, his eyes alight with mystic energy, "Bring It!"

VIII.

The gym grew dark as the next level loaded, the only light a blue glow from Ron's saber and the eerie glow from his eyes.

Sand formed the floor as the walls sprang into being in stone around the combat ready form of Ron Stoppable. He realized soon where he was... _the arena on Geonosis from Episode II... well a much larger version of it, so I know there will be more droids, hopefully good ol' Wade will toss in some Clone Troopers or Geonosians for variety._

His thoughts became reality as row upon row of Droids mixed with Stormtroopers, Clone Troopers, Geonosian warriors in the stands and even a few Trade Federation hover tanks materialized... "Oh Boy!"

_Tanks! Thanks Wade, this will be really fun._ Ron thought with a stifled groan as he came to a full combat stance, lightsaber at the ready, waiting for the ball to drop.

The opening shot came from two Destroyer Droids that rolled up on Ron from behind, sensing the movement at the last moment he spun around and deflected the blasts to the side destroying a few Super Battle Droids in the process then grasping the shields of both droids with his powers he crushed them inward like soda cans and watched as the shield bubbles popped as the droids were crushed. Flinging the destroyed husks back into the ranks for more chaos Ron charged at the nearest group of Clone Troopers, his lightsaber moving like a Spinning Top of Doom.

As she struggled to take in all the details Bonnie didn't care who knew she was a Star Wars fan at this point, she saw all the Clone Troopers and wanted a squad all to herself... _they are just so handsome! _Her thoughts returned to Ron as she saw the plethora of enemies arrayed around him and wondered how he would make it out, even with the skills he had already displayed. As she watched Ron became a blur and disappeared only to reappear behind one of the tanks... _did he just teleport?_... and with a slash of his saber he set the tank aflame and with a burst of energy sent it careening into a mass of Stormtroopers, cutting many down before it exploded taking another tank with it in a sympathetic explosion that thinned the ranks facing him by half. _Woah, it's like he planned that move, one man reduced a force of hundreds by half... the battle skills of the Jedi were legendary._

At that moment a large group of mixed droids burst forth from the remaining mob and hurled themselves at the lone Jedi. Seeing them approach Ron leapt high into the air towards them.

All three women gasped as they saw Ron deflect multiple blaster shots as he moved through the air to land in the middle of the formation.

Ron turned off the blade and dropped it to his belt as he crouched down then drew both arms into his chest, palms open and charged his energy for a split second then abruptly stood and flung his hands outward as he spun in place.

A bubble of blue energy came from him, moving in all directions, slamming some of the droids and Geonosians to the stadium floor and flinging the rest outwards to crumple to the ground elsewhere. As the energy burst faded Ron stood in the middle of a perfectly clean area, not a droid or alien to be seen, his body enveloped in a deep blue glow that flickered around him like a flame.

Kim was stunned, the power displayed in that move alone was more than Shego had ever displayed in all the years they had fought... _Ron's more powerful than Shego? This must be a trick, Wade is involved, this MUST be a trick, or a game._ Kim's mind was rapidly going into overload as she watched the activity before her.

Seeing an in tact squad of Imperial Stormtroopers on the far side of the arena Ron decided to have a little fun. A ball of blue energy formed in his hands before he flung it upwards and grabbed his lightsaber. Activating it he swung it like a bat and connected with the ball of energy sending a perfect line drive into the squad. The ball detonated on impact with the leader's armor throwing them all backward as Ron sprinted towards the crumpled forms swinging his saber to stop the few 'troopers not caught up in the blast. _Booyah! The power of imagination strikes again! If I can picture myself doing something with the Mystical Monkey Power I CAN do it! This gives me an idea..._

Seeing some of the automatons and warriors stirring from where they had been flung Ron brought his hand up filled with a stack of glowing blue energy shuriken and with a quick flick of his wrist drove them outward. Striking their assigned targets each exploded, pelting the area with bits of storm trooper and circuit board.

Kim saw the stadium was now empty and there were no more targets entering the arena, her warrior was striding to the center, blade aglow in his hands, looking disappointed it was over. _Ron's spoiling for a fight! Next time we go against Drakken he gets Shego!_

"That can't be all! Lets have another level Wade, I'm just getting warmed up!" Ron shouted to the ceiling as he stood in the middle of the shattered legions.

IX.

"Here comes the final level Master Stoppable, one-on-one combat. I programmed these holograms personally, get ready for a fight!" Wade was in fanboy heaven, he knew he'd never forget this day. _OK, I have to get Ron's Jag back here, I think I can do better than a new wiring job for all this!_

Ron thought for a moment and remembered a most appropriate line, "Why do I get the feeling that you will be the death of me?"

Wade instantly caught the reference and began to laugh hysterically as he keyed the command for the last level. The location changed, everyone gaped to see the temporary throne room on board the second Death Star with the Battle of Endor raging in space beyond appear from the darkness.

Bonnie was amazed by the detail, it was as if they had all been dropped on the set of the movie, she then gasped as she saw Ron's first opponent... General Grievous, with four lightsabers at the ready. _Ron will be killed!_

"Your lightsaber will make a fine addition to my collection." Rasped the Sith trained Kaleesh as he advanced on Ron his mechanical appendages splayed before him, lightsabers spinning to try to catch his opponent off guard.

"Not today chromedome." Ron replied, a happy tone to his voice. Far from being tired he was pumped! _I've never let the Monkey Mojo flow for this long before, I've never had a reason to, it's such a physical high! I have to do this again sometime!_

His confidence level overflowing Ron executed his attack by driving directly at Grievous' upper right hand and with a mystical boost flung himself towards it, his lightsaber aimed tip first at the cyborg's hand. The move happened so fast as to appear as a blue blur to all those watching as the next thing anyone saw for sure was a green bladed saber flying through the air and the General down a hand. Ron was already moving again by then, his saber sweeping downward from its now neutralized target and tracking a second similar one.

Wade was rocked back in his expensive desk chair by the speed with which Ron had began his attack and how quickly he was defeating fighters HE programmed. Before his eyes Ron completed his first attack removing both hands on the right side of the General then leapt away as he flung a ball of energy at the midsection of Grievous, the blast flinging the cyborg across the room to fall against the transparent wall.

Ending his leap on the catwalk above the room Ron looked down on his opponent and remembered how Obi-Wan had mourned dispatching the leader of the Droid Armies in an uncivilized manner with a blaster. _Today this duel will end the way it was meant to end, time to finish this! _Seeing the form stir across the room he moved to attack.

Tara watched with shock as Ron ran across the catwalk and leapt into the air, clearing the length of the room and landing in a graceful arc with his saber at the ready before him, its glow illuminating a determined look on the blonde's face. _Where did he learn to handle himself like this? The fencing team trained for years to get to the level they're at and Ron seems more comfortable with a blade than they do! _The confident Ron was turning her on, as much as she might deny it, in her heart she envied Kim.

Striding to wards his enemy Ron knew that there was still danger here, confidence was good, but only in small amounts... bringing up his weapon he slowed to allow the General to come to his feet. _Honour above all else._

"You are a worthy adversary, young Jedi." Grievous spoke, bowing slightly as he took a combat stance, one arm reaching across to guard his exposed right side.

Ron bowed slightly in response, "As are you General, shall we end this?"

The cyborg responded by charging his Jedi nemesis, swinging out with his lower left blade as the upper defended his body.

Seeing his chance Ron rushed in, dropping to the floor and sliding in under Grievous using his saber to block the downward swing of his victims weapon as his free hand swung up from his side and thrust a bolt of energy up into the mechanical torso of the General, immolating his remaining organs and killing him instantly.

As the two lightsabers still in his hands dropped to the floor and Ron flipped to his feet the mechanical corpse of General Grievous collapsed unceremoniously to the ground, Ron saluted it with his saber as the body disappeared into the holographic ether from whence it came.

"Who's next Wade?" Ron spoke, stretching slightly before the next round.

"I'm already here." Came a low voice from the shadows.

Ron dropped into his ready stance as the lights dropped, he heard a murmur of fabric behind him and turned to face the source of the noise... a figure draped in dark robes standing in the shadows.

"Welcome, young Stoppable. I have been expecting you." The voice from the darkness became louder and was instantly recognizable to both Ron and Bonnie.

Ron knew he was in for a fight as the black cloaked figure of Darth Sidious moved into the dim light of the throne room, a red lightsaber leading the way. _Wade really outdid himself here, the strongest of the Sith Lords, combat skills plus that weird lightning he flings around._

"I sense much hurt in you young one, much betrayal and pain over the years... you could be strong with the dark side." Came the elderly tones of the Galactic Emperor.

_Wade outdid himself, this one, it's even trying to tempt me to go Sith!_

"My bad, I'm no Jedi, so you can stuff the Sithspeak." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"You shall be turned nonetheless!" Came the cackle from the dark lord of the Sith as he launched himself at his opponent.

"Sorry to disappoint, but the Ron-man isn't needin' the hate, it's all Mystical Monkey Power!" Ron dropped to a knee and crossed his arms in front of his body as if to shield himself. A blue glow instantly formed on his arms.

The Sith Lord came right in, lightsaber cutting a red path through the dim light towards the low form of his enemy, his hate driving him forward. His blade moved downward, the perfect stroke to decapitate his opponent but was stopped... and the lightsaber disrupted by the energy surrounding Ron!

The blonde's arms then flung outward, the power moving like a blast wave flinging Sidious backwards into his own throne and shattering the chair with the force of impact.

Ron stood from his crouch and moved forward, saber back in his hand, face a mask of grim determination as he strode forward, crossing to the broken form of his opponent.

Slowly the Dark Lord rose from the floor and moved to face his advancing foe with a smirk spread across his twisted face, energy arcing across his robed body and gathering at his hands. "Now, young Stoppable… you will die." As the words left the twisted visage of Sidious a viscious bolt of force lightning erupted from his gnarled hand and struck out at Ron.

The lightning flashed across the empty space and struck Ron square in the chest... the women watching all whimpered and hid their eyes from the horror that surely occurred, even Wade looked away... but noticed Ron's biosigns were now even stronger!

"Not today Emperor!" Everyone turned to look at the sound of Ron's voice, he stood unscathed, not rocked back an inch... but his hands were shrouded in a crackling static, like an electrical discharge. Ron knew his powers had absorbed the energy from the despot, so he decided to return to sender. His hand came up from his side, straight out, palm facing his target as a stream of raw power flowed from him at the demented ruler striking him and lifting him from the floor as he twisted and writhed before disappearing in a bright flash of light that made all but Ron turn away.

When all could once again look upon the scene they saw that nothing remained of Darth Sidious, not even a scrap of his robe... only Ron remained with his hand outstretched, a look of serenity across his features.

With the end of the last fighter the computer ended the simulation, the throne room faded to reveal to normal walls and wooden floor of the Middleton High School gymnasium with its Mad Dogs logo proudly painted at center court.

Ron spoke in an almost wistful tone, "That was the best workout ever Wade... any more left?"

With a trembling hand Wade keyed the comm link to the gym, "That's it Ron, I've got nothing else to send... I can't believe you tore through everything so quickly!"

"So was it a good enough test for the systems?" Ron asked as he came out of his pose and stretched.

"Are you kidding? I expected half of that!" Wade's laughter filled the large space then stopped suddenly... "Ron, My sensors are catching three other people in the gym with you, and one of them is..."

"Quiet Wade! No one else can know!" Ron cut his friend off with a sharp command before letting the mystical power seek out the interlopers.

Ron finally sensed the persons behind him, three of them... one seemed familiar... _No one else can know! _His mind screamed, the words of his Sensei burned in his memory.

With a flash of blue light he disappeared only to reappear before the people he sensed, dropping into a combat stance, lightsaber at the ready... and in the dim blue glow found himself face to face with Tara, Bonnie... and Kim. _Oh Fuji! This is going to hurt... if they get over the shock that is._

He noticed that by the looks of it they were all one step away from unconsciousness, mouths agape as they searched for words.

Letting his powers ebb and dousing the saber before moving it to his belt he came out of his stance and into his usual slouch, reflexively scratching the back of his neck as he searched for what to say... suddenly a phrase sprang across his lips, "Jedi business, go back to your cheers..."

X.

The three women remained frozen in place, the words Ron spoke didn't pierce the thick layer of thoughts swirling in each mind as they tried to comprehend what they'd seen.

Tara was in pure shock, she had watched her boyfriend Kent practice and compete many times, truth be told she found his movements with the foil entrancing, but what Ron just did completely blew her mind. The lightsaber had been an extension of his own body, his moves were like watching water flow around stones in a stream. The energy blasts and... and... _telekinesis? Yes, Telekinesis! _The telekinesis was simply... unbelievable... Tara had the thought that it could all have been a part of the holograms, but that would never explain how Ron moved. She was sure of one thing though... her day and night dreams of Ron were going to get much worse or much better depending on how you looked at things.

Bonnie's deeply buried inner fangirl was about to explode, as she watched what had transpired before her the part of her brain she kept hidden from all around her had become a burbling, foaming at the mouth, rabid beast. All the details, all the exactly replicated sounds, locations and droids... and that was before she even began thinking about Ron himself. The moves, the use of the force to push away his enemies, how he absorbed the force lightning... the LIGHTSABER! Her mind could come to only one conclusion. _He must be... but they aren't real!_

Kim was the worst off. Her boyfriend of just under six months, friend for just over fourteen years had just performed moves that would have had every one of their enemies begging for mercy, and maybe even curled up in a corner crying! Letting her mind run she realized that even _she_ couldn't take the Ron she just saw... _this can't be real, this must be one of Wade's tricks, Ron can't be that powerful_... the thoughts formed a continuous loop in her mind, but over that was another thought... _he looked sooo hot doing that!_

All three were lost in their own thoughts, not knowing what to say or what to do.

But Kim was the first one to actually form words into some sort of question...

"Ron, tell me all that... that..." Kim stumbled, unable to place what she had seen into words.

"I think she means the swordplay, the energy blasts, the use of telekinesis... is that close enough Kim?" Tara spoke, the shock plain in her voice.

"Yeah, all that... please tell me that was a part of the holograms..." Kim looked at him with wide eyes.

Ron considered lying, saying it was all for fun and the computers did all the cool stuff, but this was Kim and he knew he couldn't lie to save his soul around her.

"I can't tell you that KP." Ron spoke in a serious tone as he proceeded to envelop his body in a blue aura, his eyes a pure cobalt blue. He brought the lightsaber hilt from his belt up before him and placed it back to its true form as the Lotus Blade much to the further awe and amazement of the three women.

Bonnie didn't hear any of this, as she was lost in her own thoughts. She finally found her voice and spoke in an almost reverent tone, "Y-you-you really are a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

XI.

Ron stood in shock at Bonnie's comment, then he began to laugh, not a simple chuckle but a full on belly laugh. After a few minutes he regained his composure to find a very annoyed looking trio of females glaring at him. _Note to self: Next time take advantage of the confusion, don't waste it... if I survive for a next time that is. _Backing up slowly from the darkening faces before him he morphed the blade back into its hiding place as his necklace and held his hands up as if to pacify the women before him. "Wade, little backup here?" Ron spoke swinging his eyes to the rafters.

The HoloWade appeared beside him and noticed the three women looking more than slightly peeved. "Uh, ladies... that was all Ron, and the setup was my idea. He's not a Jedi Knight... and Bonnie, I'm happy to meet another fan... but, now I actually think he's more powerful than a Jedi."

"Wha?" Kim gasped.

"Yes, Kim you heard me. The readings I have from Ron's chip are off every scale I have!" The HoloWade was visibly excited, bouncing back and forth from one foot to another.

"But I'm most def not a Jedi, think of me as a mystically powered ninja, hidden in a below average teenager." Ron smiled.

Kim and Tara both smiled at the comment and spoke as one, "Below average my butt."

"Jinx, you owe me some sodas! Booyah for the Ronman!" Ron exclaimed and did a victory dance as both girls blushed deeply.

Bonnie's mood had changed, forgotten was the fact that all in attendance knew her secret... _nobody laughs at Bonnie Rockwaller! _Her voice was Queen B all the way as she snarled at Wade's avatar, "So what kind of freak is he now? You aren't going to tell me he's normal and get away with it."

Ron smiled and fired a small bolt of blue energy at Bonnie's feet much to her fear and the amusement of Wade, Tara, and Kim.

"Word to the wise Bonnie, its usually a good idea NOT to insult the guy who can fry you with a finger!" Kim got out between laughs as she walked over and placed her arm around her man.

"So what other powers do you have Ron? And where did you get them? How do you know how to use them?" Tara asked in a rapid fire stream, sure sign that she had accepted the whole situation.

"Yeah, as your best friend and girlfriend I didn't know and I'll have you know I'm a touch tweaked." Kim added as she pinched Ron's ear.

"Ow, ow... leggo Kim, Uncle Owen! I'll tell, I'll tell!" Ron yelled, Kim finally released his ear. Tara giggled at Ron's predicament and even Bonnie had to laugh at the reference.

"Spill." Was the one word command from Kim. Bonnie and Tara and the HoloWade came in closer to hear it all.

XII.

Ron proceeded to tell what led to that day. Some of it they knew, like the breaking of the idols and his absorption of the Mystical Monkey Power. Some of it they did not, like the fact their sister school in Japan was a secret ninja school with graduates everywhere that had trained him in the ancient martial art Tai Shing Pek Kwar and helped him develop his skills with the Mystical Monkey Power. Some of it shocked them so bad they didn't know what to think, like the fact that Ron was the 'Chosen One' of ancient and secret legends and as such someday would save the planet from certain destruction.

"Ok, if all this stuff is such a high and mighty secret why are you telling us? Are we all supposed to be some kind of mystical sidekicks?" Bonnie said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Weell that leads us to a problem... even though you'd make a great female Han Solo, Bon Bon... Sensei figured that I wouldn't be able to hide all this from Wade so I was ok to tell him and Rufus already knows because he was exposed to the MMP as well." Ron said hesitantly as he waited for the hammer to fall.

He didn't have to wait long, "What about me Ron? you know, your best friend forever, world saving partner, girlfriend..." Kim spoke, her tear filled green eyes showing that she was hurt by his secrecy.

"Kim, I never wanted to hide this, but Sensei made me promise on my honour, one day though I will tell you, after all you are my soulmate. As for Tara and Bonnie they aren't supposed to know about me for a long time." Ron finished with a goofy grin, then turned a ghostly white as he realized what he said.

"Soulmate? How can you tell?" Kim's mind rolled the revelation over and over in her mind and came up with only one answer, "You can see the future! When do I find out then!"

"Ahh, yeah KP, our wedding night." Ron said it in a quiet whisper hoping she wouldn't catch it, then quickly spoke, "As for seeing the future? Not the whole thing, but certain events seem to stick out like fence posts, sometimes it's hard to be suprised." Ron admitted.

"Our _wedding_ night!" Kim spoke, again in awe, "When Ron?"

"Wait!" Tara's mind finally caught up with the conversation before her and butted in, "If Kim, Bonnie and I aren't supposed to know about you for a while, well a good while in the case of Bonnie and I, are you saying we messed with the timeline in being here?" Tara was confused. _Time stuff always gives me a headache._

"No, it just means that the three of you will have to 'forget' until the day you're supposed to find out." Ron explained with a sheepish grin.

Bonnie struck a defiant pose before Ron, "And just how do you plan on keeping us quiet?" _Maybe I can use this as leverage so no one finds out about my Star Wars addiction!_

"Oh, an old Jedi mind trick... and KP, not that you'll remember, but three years..." Ron said with a smile as his eyes flashed a deep cobalt blue and he moved his hand across the faces of the three ladies.

As all three women faded into unconsciousness they all heard an awestruck Wade's youthful voice, "Definitely more powerful than a Jedi!"

XIII.

"KP! Bonnie, Tara? Are you ok? Come on wake up!" Came the whiney cry of Ron Stoppable now in his usual cargo pants and jersey.

The three girls all slowly began to come around with assorted grunts and groans. Kim was predictably the first one to ask a question.

"Ron, what happened? Why are we all on the floor? And why does it feel like you've been doing the 'Naked Mole Rap' in my head all night?"

"Second those questions." Groaned Tara.

"As much as I hate to... I third 'em, spill it Stoppable." Growled Bonnie as she slowly sat back on her jean covered behind rubbing her head the whole way.

Ron scratched the back of his neck, "Weell seeing as I just got here myself I can't say for sure but it looks like you all slipped stepping off the last level of the stands and fell hard enough to knock yourselves out for a few. You were all laid out like this when I walked in a few minutes ago. As for the 'Naked Mole Rap' in your head I can't say I've been doing that, slept all night and I'm feelin' bon-diggety!"

"How did you know we were here, Kim said you didn't know about this." Tara asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"The answer is in Kim's right front pocket," Ron said as Kim felt around and found her Kimmunicator, "I woke up early feelin' good and thought about breakfast with my one and only KP as penance for skipping out early last night... called your home phone and you weren't there so I used this, " he proceeded to hold up his personal black Communicator, "and located yours which I knew you'd have. From there it was a hop in my heap and here I be!" Turning serious he knelt down in front of all the ladies. "Now are you three going to be alright? It seems you were out for a few minutes at least and I don't want Mrs. Dr. P coming after me for letting you all get brain damaged."

"I'm ok Ron, no worse than a mission against Frugal Lucre." Kim smiled as she hugged her man and placed a small kiss on his cheek. _What did I ever do to deserve someone so caring?_

"Heaven forbid I end up with your brain capacity Stoppable, but I think I'm ok... Tara, what about you?" Bonnie asked pointedly ignoring the PDA next to her.

Tara bounced to her feet, "Ready, willing and able... lets get this gym decorated!" She offered her hand to the still seated Bonnie who instantly accepted.

"Going to stay and help Mad Dog?" Kim asked Ron, letting him pull them both up, her arms around his neck.

"Sure KP." As he took her hand and led the group across the floor.

As they all walked towards the supply closet to find the decorations Ron began whistling _'The Imperial March'_ and grinned as Bonnie's head snapped towards him like it was driven by a spring and shot him a curious stare... his mind could only scream one thing... _BOOYAH!_

_Epilogue_

As Kim, Bonnie and Tara slept that night, with memories of the dance and their respective boyfriends fresh in their minds, they each found themselves dreaming of the same thing... though they would never know it, or speak of it for fear of being called crazy... a blonde haired Jedi Knight in the form of Ron Stoppable.

* * *

AN: So, did you enjoy the fruits of my insanity? And yes there are holes in Ron's cover story to the girls... but who is Kim going to get to investigate them? 

R-i-i-i-ght! That dog ain't gonna hunt, as the old saying goes.

If ya like it send a review! And this will stay a oneshot, so don't go getting any ideas!

MANY, MANY thanks to Whisper from the Shadows for allowing me to use the idea of Bonnie as a closet Star Wars fan pioneered in the awesome fic _Biology, or Chemistry_, if you haven't read it, do it now... read, review, OBEY!

Nope I don't own Kim Possible or Star Wars or the Muppets (if you caught the references).

Read and review, please and thank you, I really want feedback on the fight scenes.


End file.
